The present invention relates to a control device for regulating the exhaust gas recycling rate in an internal combustion engine with self-ignition.
As a rule, the exhaust gas recycling rate in a Diesel engine is controlled at least in accordance with load and in an open-loop or closed-loop fashion. This is done in order to attain an exhaust gas low in toxic components. It is true that the known systems produce useful results as a rule; however, the optimum attainable result cannot be achieved with such systems, because the combustion processes themselves are not monitored and evaluated.